Mine
by ComeJoinMe
Summary: Deacon is jealous of Markus, and he has a particular way of showing it.


_ADULT CONTENT - for mature eyes only._

 _This doesn't exactly tally with what we've seen in the promo, forgive the inaccuracies - all in the name of a little fun._

"He wants to sleep with you," Deacon said, crossing to the refrigerator and opening the door for no reason other than to slam it shut again.

"Excuse me?" Rayna said, the look on her face telling him exactly what she thought of his outburst.

"Don't tell me you don't see it, he's not exactly subtle Rayna. He stares at you like he's undressing you. And Jesus, right in front of me - the _nerve_ of the guy."

"He's cocky as hell, sure, but whether that's true or not, it doesn't matter." She crossed her arms in front of her chest when he scowled. "Are you serious with this?"

"Oh I'm serious. I don't like you workin' with him."

"He's my artist, Deacon."

"He's a prick."

Rayna laughed in disbelief. "I'm not sure what part of this you're pissed at _me_ for, but you're being an idiot."

"I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed at him. You're spendin' all this time down at the studio with him, he's keepin' you there all night, instead of you bein' here with me - he's doin' it on purpose, Rayna. It's only a matter of time before he makes a move on you." He looked up sharply. "Unless he already has?"

"No, he has not, Deacon, and even if he was to do that, what exactly do you think _I'd_ do? Do you have such little trust in me, in us?"

Deacon sighed, his anger draining away. He sank against the worktop and reached for her hands but she stepped back and put them on her hips instead, glaring at him. "Of course I trust you baby, of course I trust this. I just don't trust him, and I get the feeling he's a guy who gets what he wants, when he wants it. And he wants you."

"You know what _I_ want?" Rayna asked, and Deacon waited for her answer. "A hot bath," she said, picking up her purse. "By myself."

The next morning they drove to the studio together in near silence. They'd gotten halfway through a great song the day before with Markus, and as much as Rayna wanted to drop it and give Deacon some time to think about how stupid he was being, she was loathe to waste their efforts. It was a single-worthy song and Deacon knew it too, she could tell when he didn't hesitate to climb in the car with her after breakfast, though she did also wonder if he was coming along to keep an eye on her.

Markus sensed the tension the minute Rayna and Deacon walked in. Say whatever you wanted about the guy, he wasn't blind. He took full advantage, grabbing Rayna's jacket from her when she shrugged it off and tossing a sneer Deacon's way. Rayna, for her part, gave Deacon a warning look as she walked past him to sit down.

"Okay," she said, in a no-nonsense tone. "Let's get this done."

They had the song recorded by lunchtime, and even Deacon had to admit it sounded spot on. He did his best to ignore the way Markus hugged Rayna when he burst out of the booth, and the way she let him hold her for just a second too long, however uncomfortable she may have looked. She appeared to have forgiven him for his jealousy from the night before when she asked for his advice later in the afternoon on some of the other tracks they'd laid down.

"I think this one's pretty much there," she said, leaning back in her chair while Markus sang the opening notes. _In The Name Of Your Love,_ it was called, and it was another hit, no question. Deacon relaxed a little, sitting down on the couch just behind Rayna and letting himself focus on the music.

And then Markus licked his lips and fixed his eyes on her, just as he had done the day before, and Deacon felt his blood boil. There was no attempt to hide it, his intention was entirely clear and deliberate; he let his gaze trail down to where her shirt buttons strained against her breasts, and Deacon clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. He wasn't sure she was seeing what he was; she was into the song, her foot tapping along to the rhythm, but when she shifted in her seat and turned to him to gauge his opinion, Deacon kept his eyes on Markus.

"Hey," Rayna said, confused, when he shot up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

He let the door bang behind him and stormed out into the small kitchen, leaning on the worktop and breathing through gritted teeth. Rayna came in after him, not at all happy.

"What the hell Deacon? We're in the middle of something here, do you know how unprofessional this looks?"

"I can't help it Rayna, he's as good as drooling over you out there," he said, spinning around to face her. "I can't just sit back and pretend I don't see that."

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to compose herself. "Look, we can talk about this later, but right now can you please just rise above it and come back in there with me?"

"I don't know if I can Ray. I don't like this at all."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Are you jealous Deacon? Is that what this is, because I've been spending so much time here?" When he didn't answer, she moved closer to him, dropping her voice on octave. "You have absolutely no reason to be, babe."

He caught his breath when she ran her hands down his chest, her lips hovering against his cheek. "I know," he said, "but I'm a guy. I can't help it. I see another guy lookin' at you like that and I just want to kick his ass."

Rayna moved closer to him, trapping him between her body and the worktop, and he automatically closed his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure he looks at every woman he sees in the same way, and so what? I want _you_ , only you. All the time, Deacon." She slid her arms slowly around his neck and moved her mouth to his ear. "I want you right now."

All thoughts fled his mind, as they always did when she turned on that purr, and he gripped her hips, exhaling sharply. "Right now?"

"Mmm," she murmured, and he threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her hard, turning her and backing her up against a cupboard.

"And here I was thinking something was wrong," Markus drawled, appearing in the doorway and leaning against the frame, no care that he was interrupting a private moment. "You were just taking a fuck-break."

Rayna pulled away from Deacon's kiss, clearing her throat, but Deacon made no move to release her.

"Can you just give us a minute?" she asked, and Markus held up his hands and straightened.

"Sure, you do what you gotta do." He turned to walk away. "Can't say I blame you, Deac man. I wouldn't take my hands off her either."

"Deacon," Rayna urged, pulling his face back towards her as Markus left. "Do not kick his ass. I need him in one piece to get that album finished."

The rest of the day went by in much the same fashion. Deacon headed to the bathroom some time around nightfall, and as he headed down the corridor, images of Markus' smug expression filtered through his mind. The looks he'd been giving Rayna all the time he'd been in the studio with them, the way he'd bulldozed her into recording just one last song, how she'd tried to protest but given in too easily. He didn't like it one bit.

From what he could tell though based on all she'd spilled about Markus' behaviour, he'd quit the insane mood swings. Deacon could only imagine that was because he had a different focus now; pissing Rayna off wasn't going to get her into bed. It made Deacon seethe to imagine that was his logic.

"Heading on out buddy. See you again, I'm sure," Markus said, catching Deacon off guard as he walked back in the direction of the studio.

 _Buddy_. Dick.

"Yeah, sure. See ya around," he said as politely as he could.

"Hey, you were pretty impressive this past couple of days man," Markus continued as he plucked a set of car keys from his pocket and twirled them around in his hand; they clicked against his stupid thumb ring. "We should get you working on the next album too, 'cos I got another right behind where this one came from."

Deacon grimaced and nodded noncommittally. He was about to head back to Rayna when Markus called over his shoulder.

"So I hope you don't mind sharing your woman. I'm gonna be taking up a _whole_ lot of her time. I wouldn't bother waiting up for her for a while."

Deacon caught the snigger on his face right before he shouldered open the exit door and disappeared. He stood for a minute, fists clenched, breathing deeply and wondering how pretty-boy the guy would look with a few less teeth.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Rayna asked, rising from her chair when Deacon walked in. "Babe?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

She was unconvinced but picked up her purse and flicked off the main lights. "It's been a long day. Let's go home."

He didn't move, and she eyed him, stepping towards him slowly. "Deacon?"

The purse clattered to the floor when he pulled her to him. She gasped, and he seized his moment to press his mouth to hers, his hands cupping her face. She melted into his arms instantly, an automatic response to her body against his, and he snaked one hand into her hair, his fingers raking through it, the other hand dropping to her ass and holding her tightly against him.

"I want you," he breathed, lips still on hers, "right now." She knew instantly he'd had some kind of run in with Markus, but it didn't matter. She pulled his lip between her teeth and tilted her head, kissing him deeply, and Deacon picked her up, walking her backwards to the leather couch along the wall.

He set her down in front of it and ripped the top few buttons on her shirtdress open, grasping her bra-covered breasts in his hands. She clawed at his t-shirt but her brain wouldn't process buttons, so she yanked it over his head and scraped her nails across his chest. Somewhere in the very back of her mind she knew she should be mad at him, but his urgency had turned her on, painfully so, and she was more than happy to alleviate his insecurities in whatever way he wanted, however many times he wanted.

And what Deacon wanted in that moment - and most others - was her underneath him, with far less clothing on. He didn't quite manage that part though; he backed her up against the couch and when she dropped onto it he went down with her, landing on her and pressing her into the cushions. He ground himself into her and she grabbed for his ass with both hands, holding him there and whimpering in the back of her throat. He fucking _loved_ when she made that sound, it went straight to his dick, and she knew it.

The need to mark her as his consumed him. With his mouth on her neck, his teeth digging into her flesh, he wrenched down the cups of her bra and exposed her nipples to him, and she thrust her hips into him in encouragement. He dragged his teeth down her chest, stopping when he got to her breasts. Her nipples were hard and waiting, and he devoured them one by one, sucking desperately and panting into her skin. He bit her, a little too hard, but Rayna couldn't get enough; she pulled his hair and arched her back, cradling his rock hard erection between her legs.

"Deacon," she commanded in a warning, sexy voice, rubbing herself against him, and he lifted his head back up to her mouth. When he looked into her eyes they were hooded, a look he knew well, and he grinned in triumph. That look always meant she was done playing. He would be a dead man if he didn't give it to her immediately.

"Are you mine Ray?" he asked, his hands moving to her thighs and pushing her dress up them. His fingers reached underneath it and toyed with the edge of her panties, which he happened to know from watching her get dressed that morning were black and sheer. Tease. "Are you all mine?"

She breathed out heavily and squirmed beneath him, wanting him to free her of her underwear, wanting him badly, but he didn't budge. He dropped his full weight on her, opening her legs wider with his hips and pinning them to the couch.

"Tell me," he said, and Rayna felt herself get even wetter. She secretly loved when he got possessive, it was hot as fuck, and whenever she'd seen him like this he seemed to task himself with making her come even harder than usual, just to remind her of what she had. She knew exactly what she had, but it didn't hurt to let him screw her brains out anyway.

"Mmm," she moaned, but she knew it wasn't the answer he was looking for, and he moved one of his hands into the front of her panties. Two of his fingers teased her for the briefest of moments before he pushed them inside her with no hesitation, deep and hard. "Fuck," she gasped, clenching around them.

She flung a hand out to grab the back of the couch and he pumped into her a few times, watching her intently as her eyes slammed shut and her mouth open. And then he stopped, just like that, and her eyes flew back open.

"Deacon," she hissed, but he didn't move them.

"Tell me you're mine," he demanded, and a slow, sultry smile crept over her face, just for him.

"Oh I'm yours," she said. She plucked her necklace out from where it had twisted to fall into her hair. His eyes went straight to the silver ring they both knew well that dangled from it. "I'm yours. Only yours. Always."

His face was immediately rueful and for a moment they just looked at each other, a reaffirmation of what they already knew anyway, and she knew he was satisfied with her answer. She would have strung his balls up if he hadn't been. He leaned down and kissed her, more gently this time, and she wound her arms around his neck.

Before she could anticipate it he pulled his fingers out and dragged her panties down her legs. He tossed them behind him as though there was no point her ever having had them on, and in a second had his pants unzipped and his straining penis free. Rayna bit her lip and reached for him, biting his earlobe and wrapping her hand around him. She moved up and down, squeezing him in her palm and running her thumb over his tip. She could feel him throbbing and she pulled his mouth to hers, telling him with her tongue that she needed him, only him, to get the hell on with it.

He gripped her thighs and opened her up to him, rubbing his tip against her and revelling in how she felt, in how she thrust herself towards him, doing her best to suck him in. He pumped just his tip inside her a few times, knowing how she loved it, and when she was gasping for breath he pushed his whole length into her, hard. Rayna moaned raggedly and tightened her legs around him.

"Jesus," he groaned, burying himself and pounding her with deep strokes. The couch creaked underneath them but they barely registered it, and when she was so close he could feel her legs trembling around him, he pulled out completely.

"Deacon, what the fuck," she said, and he kissed her, grinning a little wickedly. He licked his way down her neck, pausing to suck on her rigid nipples, and moved down between her legs. When he took a long lick he could taste himself inside her, and he nearly came at the thought. He reached a hand down to grip the base of his penis and steadied himself for a moment, watching her chest rise up and down as she breathed heavily, which didn't exactly help him to calm down.

She swore loudly when he worked his tongue in, louder still when his fingers joined, and she grasped her own breasts, making him moan into her and lap at her all the more hungrily.

She had his hair in a vice grip when he turned his head to give her a different angle and saw Markus standing on the other side of the glass screen.

He paused for only a second as they locked gazes, but something about the stone cold envy on Markus' face made him think _fuck you_ , and though he knew Rayna would annihilate him if she knew, he looked away and lowered his head back to her. He couldn't deny there was a part of him that wanted Markus to enjoy the show; it wasn't his intention for him to have seen what they were doing, but it couldn't hurt to witness for himself that Rayna was very much off limits.

Rayna came a minute later, locking her legs around Deacon's neck and throwing her head back against the arm of the couch, the sounds coming out of her mouth so delicious he couldn't stand it. Her legs softened and he trailed back up her body, making sure he claimed every inch of skin he could as he went.

When he reached her mouth he kissed her, giving her time to catch her breath, and she moved her hands into his jeans and boxers and gripped his ass. His sizeable penis slipped back inside her easily; she was soaking wet, and Deacon dropped his face into her neck at the sensation.

"Awh fuck, Ray," he breathed, and moved a little languidly until she started to suck her bottom lip into her mouth and squeeze his length, close to coming again. He lost his control and fucked her good and deep, and she shuddered beneath him and gasped his name at the same instant he felt himself gush frenziedly into her. He carried on grinding himself against her while they both came down from the high, leftover swirls of electricity shooting through them both.

When Deacon mustered the energy to lift his head from the warm crook of her neck and glanced momentarily over at the booth, Markus was nowhere to be seen.

"You okay?" Rayna asked, wiping his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

"Yeah," he said, fingering the ring on her chain that rested between her breasts, right next to the mark of his teeth. She was his, for good. He kissed her sweetly. "I'm perfect, baby."


End file.
